Orígenes: El Retorno Del Mal
by Ebona
Summary: Después de unos 5 años un mal oculto apareció en el reino de Equestria comenzando una nueva era de destrucción, las mane tendrán que derrotar a este peligro sin embargo necesitaran ayuda al descubrir del propósito de tanto caos, una nueva búsqueda se aproxima. Categorías: Amistad - Acción - Romance - Suspenso - Tragedia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los escritores de esta comunidad, traje este nuevo fanfic que va antes y después de la película, espero que les guste estoy abierta a sugerencias para mejorar este fic, ya que admito que no soy casi buena en esto, sin nada mas que decir comencemos.**

 **━━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━━**

 **Orígenes: El Retorno Del Mal**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **"Prologo"**

Era una noche oscura sin estrellas en el cielo negro, todo estaba en completo silencio y lejos de Equestria, en el centro de un bosque frondoso se hallaba una fortaleza tanto como fuera y por dentro se encontraba una gran cantidad de monstruos con armaduras y armas, algunos traían manticoras, hidras incluso hasta búfalos muertos y ellos ferozmente les arrancaban la piel.

—Esto es repugnante— comento Tempest Shadow quien veía como algunos monstruos devoraban esas criaturas.

—¿Entonces para que vez?— pregunto Storm King añadiendo una risa pero fue golpeado en la cara por la unicornio.

No tardaron en causar una pequeña pelea entre los dos, los monstruos se alborotaban y se unían también pero de un momento a otro todos se detienen y miran hacia arriba en un gran balcón habían tres ponis que saltaron desde esa gran altura hasta llegar al suelo.

Sus apariencias eran un tanto extrañas y temibles incluso llamaron la atención de Storm King y Tempest.

La del lado izquierdo se trataba de una poni terrestre, su pelaje era de tres tonos de azules oscuros mientras que su crin era del mismo color pero mas claro a tal punto de llegar al blanco, su cola era un monstruo extraño, su mirada era pasiva pero a la vez oscura.

La del lado derecho era una pegaso gris con manchas negras y crin blanca, tenia dos grandes colmillos, sus ojos tenían la esclerótica amarilla y pupilas negras y finas como las de un gato pero su cola era un poco grande ya que era una cobra que parecía estar a punto de atacarlos.

Y el del medio era un unicornio mas grande que las dos a sus costados, como la del lado derecho de igual manera poseía unos grandes colmillos, su pelaje era rojo oscuro con algunas rayas blancas, tenia tres ojos marrones claros, crin negra y como cola tenia la de un escorpión este también tenia su propio ojo y como la cobra parecía querer atacar.

Ellos de una manera temeraria se abrían paso entre los monstruos hasta llegar con Tempest y Storm King los cuales al notar la presencia de los tres ponis detuvieron su pelea y se separaron para dar una reverencia.

—Dark Star le urge su presencia en estos momentos— dijo el unicornio en un tono serio.

—¿Para que?— pregunto Storm King cuestionando al unicornio.

—Si no obedecen, no seré yo quien se enoje— advierte él acercándose mas a Storm con una mirada asesina.

Los dos se miraron entre si, tragaron saliva y entraron a la fortaleza siendo guiados por aquellos tres ponis cruzando varias puertas, habían muchos mas guardias que tenían colas de cobra y escorpión pero ninguno de conejo monstruo, la poni del lado izquierdo era la única.

Llegaron delante de unas grandes puertas de metal que estaban resguardadas por dos monstruos quienes se hicieron a un lado, el unicornio abrió las puertas y entraron los tres con calma a diferencia de Tempest y Storm King los cuales entraron con algo de miedo.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran— comento una alicornio morado oscuro de crin negra y ojos azules sentada en un trono mirándolos con indiferencia.

—Dark Star, mi señora— dijeron los cinco al unisono y se arrodillan ante ella.

—¿A que se debe nuestra presencia?— pregunta Storm King con educación.

Dark Star, así se llamaba aquella alicornio, esta saco un báculo negro y vuela hasta llegar frente a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Es una orden simple de mi parte, necesito que busquen a una alicornio blanca, de crin morada y unos peculiares ojos dorados— dice Dark Star mientras observaba un diamante que estaba en la parte de arriba del báculo.

—¿Alicornio de ojos dorados?— pregunto Tempest— es...imposible, solo existen cuatro alicornios y ninguna tiene esas características, además ¿que tiene de importante esa alicornio?

Tempest retrocedió al ver la mirada amenazadora de Dark Star, activa su magia y acerca a Tempest hacia ella.

—Su magia! Es lo que me importa, es mas que la de esas perras princesas— la alicornio la suelta y tira lejos casi haciéndola chocar contra unas rocas, Dark miro a los tres ponis quienes seguían haciendo una reverencia — Sharp Fangs, Deadly Sting, Weapon — ella nombro a cada uno capturando su atención y con tranquilidad se acercan a ella, cada uno recibió de su parte un pergamino con direcciones opuestas, no hubo alguna charla cada uno sabia que debía hacer y se retiraron.

—En cuanto ustedes, irán al este, Equestria, les daré algunos de mis globos aerostáticos, busquenla debajo de las rocas si es necesario pero encuentren la! no piensen regresas sin ella!— ordeno en un tono furioso la alicornio volteando su mirada hacia ellos— ¿entendido?

—Si, su señora— dijeron los dos e hicieron una reverencia antes de salir de la fortaleza.

Fuera de esta encontraron varios globos aerostáticos que abordaban muchos de esos monstruos, Storm King desde su posición vio como los tres capitanes se retiraban y aprovechando que Dark Star no estaba cerca se lleva a Tempest detrás de unos árboles y arbustos.

—¿Que demonios quieres?— pregunta ella fastidiada.

—Oiste a Dark Star ¿no?— pregunto él a lo que ella rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza— por como estaba, gran poder no debería caer en sus cascos, no dudes que seremos los primeros en ser exterminados por ella.

—Si si, lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada— comento con pesimismo y preocupación.

—Yo tengo un plan, en vez de buscar a esa alicornio, vayamos a Equestria para robar la magia de esas tontas princesas y así derrotaríamos a Dark— dicho esto la mirada de Storm se vuelve maliciosa a diferencia de Tempest.

—¿Y que recibiría a cambio yo?— cuestiona ella estando a punto de irse.

—Te devolveré tu cuerno— contesto de inmediato y atrajo la atención de la unicornio.

—Que generoso de tu parte— dice con sarcasmo Tempest— bien, aceptó.

—Perfecto, hay que irnos, yo me encargare de que esos gorilas hagan lo que nosotros le pidamos— Storm King sale de ese escondite y aborda uno de las naves junto con Tempest.

Y así fue como los dos partieron rumbo a Equestria, robando magia y atacando a sus habitantes inocentes, sin embargo mientras todo esto sucedía, en el bosque Everfree, dentro de una cabaña que se notaba que era protegida por magia, yacía viendo por la ventana la misma alicornio con una sonrisa amigable, parecía tener cerca de diez o nueve años de edad.

—Royal ¿que te dije de mirar por la ventana?— pregunta una unicornio blanca de crin y ojos rosas entrando a la habitación.

—Uh...perdón mami— se disculpo la alicornio aunque se tardo para apartarse de la ventana.

—¿Que traes ahí?— pregunta ella acercándose a su hija, Royal ocultaba algo en su casco y se da cuenta que era una huevo— ¿donde encontraste ese huevo?

Royal tenia miedo de responder por como reaccionaria su madre, pero tomo valor y apunto a un árbol que se encontraba cerca de su ventana.

—Lo vi encima de una rama pero se estaba a punto de caer así que abrí la ventana y atrape el huevo con mi magia antes de que cayese— respondió en un tono tímido y miro a su madre a los ojos— ¿hice mal mami, Sunlight?

—No, claro que no— responde ella suspirando al final— te ayudare a cuidar ese huevo, sin embargo cuando salga la ave del cascaron tendrás que cuidarlo ya por tu propia cuenta.

—Esta bien mami, muchas gracias— la pequeña abraza a Sunlight mientras que esta ultima acariciaba su cabeza.

—Prometí cuidarte muy bien, para que no cometieras los mismos errores del pasado— pensó para si misma la unicornio.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **━━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━━**

 **Así es, la protagonista de este nuevo fanfic es Royal Shine, la antagonista de Él Ultimo Hijo Del Crepúsculo, fanfic hecho por BigSilverNote quien me dio el permiso para hacer esto debido a que en su fic ella muere y un Soul Watcher le dice a Diana que su madre tendría una segunda oportunidad en la vida por lo cual me emocione y comencé este fic.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orígenes: El Retorno Del Mal**

 **Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado unos largos cinco años, donde Tempest habia ayudado a Twilight con la seguridad en el pueblo de Ponyville, aunque por otra parte la búsqueda de la alicornio blanca de los capitanes había sido un fracaso, pero no venían con sus cascos vacíos así que no fue totalmente en vano todo.

Los tres llegaron al bastión, pero era distinto, había un lago rodeándolo y un puente de metal donde pudieron pasar hasta llegar al otro lado, el cielo nublado le daba una aparienza oscura a la fortaleza tenia una torre en cada extremo vieron que en los portones de la entrada estaba el sello de una serpiente de oro.

Los capitanes tenían diferentes reacciones como Sharp y Fangs y Deadly Sting, admiraban el nuevo bastión mientras que Weapon retrocede un poco del miedo.

—¿Asustada Weapo?— pregunto Sharp riendo al final.

—¿Miedo? Ugh, claro que no estúpida, solo me sorprende las remodelaciones que le hicieron a la fortaleza eso es todo— se excusó ella mirando a otro lado.

—Callense y entremos— ordenó Deadly abriendo los portones.

Dentro del salón real, Dark Star, la cual yacía apoyada en su trono revestido con piel escamosa de dragón, almohadilla con plumas de fénix donde se asentaba, y un armazón de oro pulido junto con su báculo, escuchó como abrían las puertas y su mirada se enfoco en la entrada donde estaba parado un poni terrestre con armadura plateada con negro.

—Mi señora Dark Star— el guardia hincó sus patas delanteras en señal de respeto, levantándose poco después.

—¿Que quieres?— preguntó de mal humor la alicornio morada.

—Los capitanes, han regresado— anuncio el guardia cuya noticia provoco que Dark sonriera de una forma espeluznante.

—Haganlos pasar de inmediato— ordeno ella y se levanto de su trono.

El guardia se retiró y las puertas se volvieron a abrir pero esta vez entraron los tres capitanes no tan contentos como lo estaba ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿la encontraron? ¿donde esta?— pregunta entusiasmada mirando a sus capitanes.

—Lo lamentamos mi señora...pero, ninguno de los tres a encontrado a esa alicornio— respondió Deadly Sting poniéndose delante de las dos capitanas.

La sonrisa de Dark se borro al instante de escuchar eso y los miro mientras fruncía la mirada.

—¿¡Y como se atreven a regresar con los cascos vacíos!?— ella agarra su báculo y los apuntó con el, este empezó a brillar pero antes de que disparara, Weapon se sobresalta.

—Mi señora! No venimos con los cascos vacíos, cada uno de nosotros trajimos algo para usted— le dice en un tono muy confiado mientras que su cola se movía un poco.

—Junto con una noticia importante— agrego Sharp Fangs.

—Mmm...— Dark se calmo y se vuelve a sentar en su trono— ¿que trajeron?

Deadly se acerca a ella con un estuche, al abrirlo saca de ahí dos espadas iguales largas con empuñadura de oro y en sus mangos una tiene un zafiro y la otra una esmeralda, eso atrajo mucho su atención y tomo las espadas.

—Son, las espadas gemelas, las encontré mientras dirigía la expedición en el desierto— comento el unicornio.

La siguiente en acercarse fue Sharp Fangs, esta de su bolsa saca un libro oscuro con bordes dorados y un símbolo de una serpiente en su portada.

—Lo llaman "El Neighmante ", los habitantes de la isla dicen que varios magos escribieron poderosos hechizo ahí pero no sobrevivieron a lo que crearon, patéticos— dicho esto le entrega el libro y se pone al lado de su compañero.

—Y tu Weapon ¿que has traído?— pregunto ella sonriendo.

—En desgracia mi señora, soy yo quien solo trae las noticias— contesto agachando la mirada para evitar contacto visual con ella.

—¿Y cuales son?— el mal humor de Dark había desaparecido gracias a los objetos poderosos que trajeron sus compañeros.

—Por bocas de otros ponis, me entere que la tropa que envió con Storm y Tempest Shadow fue derrotada— Y al ver que nadie se disponía a tomar la palabra, continuó — la general Tempest nos traiciono, mi señora, ella se volvió la nueva capitana de la guardia real de Ponyville un pequeño pueblo basura.

—¿¡Que!? Maldita cuerno roto...creo que mi osa menor debió asesinarla cuando era solo una potra— dio un largo suspiro, parecía confiada y sonríe un poco— como sea, pueden retirarse.

Los tres capitanes dan una reverencia y salen del salón, tal vez no parecía haberlo mostrado pero Dark Star estaba muy molesta por dentro.

—Cinco malditos años para que solo me hayan traído unas espadas y un libro, esa Tempest me lo va a pagar muy caro...¡Colen!— había llamado a uno de sus guardias y no tardo en aparecer un poni de pelaje morado oscuro de ojos dorados con crin y cola gris, y por supuesto traía una armadura.

—Si mi señora ¿que se le ofrece?— pregunta Colen con una voz calmada.

—Ve al este a un pueblo llamado "Ponyville", encuentra a Tempest Shadow y ten la bajo vigilancia— ordeno con una seca y fría voz acercándose a él para darle un espejo pequeño— y cuando te lo ordene, la aniquilas.

—A sus ordenes mi señora— el guardia hace una reverencia y se retira.

En una parte del bosque dentro de la cabaña, se podía oler el rico aroma de un pay de manzana, ese delicioso aroma despertó a Sunlight quien se levanto y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

—Hija ¿Estas...? — Sunlight se agacha esquivando a un fénix— ¡Miriam!

—Oh, madre, perdonala no era su intención— dijo Royal que ya no parecía ni era una pequeña potra — ven Miriam, ayúdame con los platos.

El fénix vuela directo hacia la alacena abriendo sus puertas y tomando dos platos grandes y uno pequeño colocándolos con cuidado en la mesa.

—Preparé el desayuno para las tres— dice con una sonrisa tierna e inocente la alicornio blanca.

—Bueno, gracias, al menos esa ave sirve para algo— comento Sunlight molestando un poco a Miriam.

—Tranquila Miriam, no lo decía enserio— ella paso su casco sobre las plumas del fénix la cual se acurrucó en ella.

Las dos tomaron asiento y Royal sirvió el pay para las tres y dos tazas de té, había un pequeño silencio incomodo hasta que la adolescente decide hablar primero.

—Madre, yo...quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo importante— Sunlight sólo miro a su hija, había capturado ya se atención— yo...acabó de cumplir 15 años, y bueno quiero...quiero salir a conocer el mundo.

Sunlight quien tomaba un poco de té dejo caer la taza al suelo, eso asusto un poco a su hija.

—¿Quieres salir de la cabaña? Oh Royal, no seas ridícula...—dio como respuesta la unicornio— el mundo de afuera es malo, te pueden causar cualquier daño.

—Pero madre, yo me puedo defender sola— insistió Royal queriendo convencerla.

—¡Dije que no! ¡Y esa es mi decisión!— grito Sunlight levantándose y golpeando la mesa muy molesta, miro a su hija la cual estaba muy triste, dio un suspiro y se acerca a ella para abrazarla— solo...quiero mantenerte a salvo mi niña.

—Lo se...perdón si te moleste— Royal corresponde al abraza y siente el cálido beso de su madre en la frente.

Royal miro a Miriam quien comía su pedazo de pay, la ave solo hizo una expresión graciosa sacando la lengua provocando una risa en Royal.

—Vamos, te ayudare a lavar los platos, e hija...no quiero que vuelvas a hablar del tema— ordeno Sunlight con una voz autoritaria a lo que Royal solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo de Ponyville, en el parque los pequeños potros y potras jugaban muy felices saltando de allí por allá mientras que sus padres los vigilaban, pasaba Pinkie Pie con un gran sonrisa regalando globos a todos los pequeños pero no solo estaba ella ahí también, las demás mane six disfrutaban del sol que les brindaba Celestia en las mañanas.

—Vamos Tempest, diviertete— dijo Twilight que comía unos emparedados de manzana.

A pesar haber hablado lo mas fuerte posible la unicornio no le había hecho caso, su mirada se encontraba perdida hasta que Grubber se acerca y sube encima de ella.

—¿Estas bien amiga?— preguntó él mirandola a los ojos.

—¿Que? Oh, oh si estoy bien jeje— dijo en un tono tranquilo aunque se notaba un poco sus nervios pero antes de que Grubber dijera algo mas ella se tiro con él al lago.

—Podrá ser una capitana pero también es una amiga, y por tan buen trabajo que hizo para la seguridad en Ponyville merece un descanso— comento la princesa de la amistad tomando una taza de té.

—Twilight ¿no has notado a Tempest algo nerviosa?— se acerca la vaquera a la alicornio mientras miraba como jugaba ella con Grubber.

—No, claro que no, o sea, parece estar feliz— contesta ella sonriendo.

—Si si, pero últimamente a estado distraída— menciono Rainbow comienzo un sándwich— ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace unas noches?

FlashBack

Twilight se hallaba en su biblioteca leyendo libros de magia e historia, buscaba junto con sus amigas la solución para que el cuerno de Tempest se arreglara, pero, sus amigas se habían quedado dormidas así que ella sola decidió seguir investigando, para no despertar a nadie solo tenia una vela encendida, sin embargo, un quejido fuerte proveniente de afuera la distrajo, curiosa sale de su biblioteca y sigue los sonidos que se hacían mas fuertes con cada paso que daba.

De pronto los quejidos se detuvieron pero fue un corto silencio hasta que escucho un grito de terror proveniente de la habitación de Tempest, entro alarmada a sus aposentos y encontró a la capitana tirada en el suelo, de ahí vienen las demás y con ayuda de Fluttershy levanto a Tempest para recostarla en su cama.

—¿Que ocurrió?— Rainbow hablo primero en un tono alto pero fue silenciada por Rarity.

—No lo se, escuche unos quejidos y después el grito de Tempest y fue así como la encontré— explico la princesa.

—Pero ¿esta bien?— pregunta Rarity a lo que Fluttershy la revisa y voltea para asentir con la cabeza.

No paso ni unos dos minutos cuando Tempest abre sus ojos de golpe y miro a las mane six.

—Que...¿Que hacen aquí?— pregunto algo confundida.

—No, nada Tempest solo escuchamos unos ruidos y vinimos a revisar si todo estaba en orden— respondió Twlight con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todas retroceden y salen de la habitación rápidamente dejando a la capitana mas extrañada y con una mueca volvió a dormir.

Fin Del FlashBack

—No a querido hablar del tema cuando se lo preguntamos al día siguiente— comentó Fluttershy en un tono suave.

—Debió ser solo una pesadilla— dicho esto voltea a ver a Tempest quien salia del lago con Grubber en su lomo.

Media hora después volvieron al castillo pero para descansar, mucha diversión los tenían cansados, menos a Pinkie Pie, ella seguía saltando mientras comía chocolate.

—Twilight! Twilight!— se escucharon los gritos de Starlight mientras salia de la biblioteca emocionada.

—¿Que sucede?— cuestiona ella levantándose de su trono.

Starlight jalo a su mentora y se la llevó a la biblioteca, extrañada por el comportamiento de su alumna decide calmarla deteniéndola con su casco.

—¿Que ocurre?— volvió a preguntar Twilight.

—Encontré la manera de como reparar el cuerno de Tempest— respondió dando un salto de alegría.

—¿Que? ¿¡Enserio!?— tanto como su alumna ella igual se emociono y dio un salto.

La unicornio le dio un libro a su maestra, la ojeo en una de las páginas y pega un chillido de felicidad.

—Perfecto! El hechizo es simple, debe funcionar, pero, necesitamos la magia de tres unicornios más— menciona ella señalando una parte del hechizo.

—Lo se, por eso apenas encontré el libro llame a Sunburst y a Trixie, también necesitamos la ayuda de Rarity— apenas dicho esto, Twilight arquea una ceja no tan convencida— ¿que?

—¿Trixie?— se pregunto como si la amiga de su pupila no fuera de gran ayuda.

—Ella a mejorado mucho en magia, le e estado enseñando— insiste Starlight y tocan la puerta de la biblioteca, al abrirla estaban Spike quien guiaba a Sunburst y a Trixie.

—Gracias Spike, ahora llama a Rarity, la necesitamos con urgencia— apenas dijo el nombre de la bella unicornio Spike fue de inmediato por ella.

—Muy buenos días princesa Twilight— saludo cordialmente el unicornio y dio una reverencia.

—Buen día— saludo sin interés alguno Trixie y se acerco a su amiga.

—Ya estoy aquí ¿para que me necesitan?— pregunto Rarity entrando a la biblioteca y sin darse cuenta le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a Spike.

Twilight les explico a todos sobre el hechizo para reparar el cuerno de Tempest, mientras practicaban algo salio mal, Trixie no leyó bien el hechizo provocando que algunos libros fueran destruidos.

—¡Trixie!— grito enojada la princesa frunciendo el ceño.

—Trixie...no tuvo la culpa, las palabras estaban borrosas— se excuso ella inflando sus mejillas y mirando a otro lado.

—Chicas, el hechizo parece sencillo, pero...— Sunburst se acerca a Starlight empezando a susurrarle al oído— no creo que Trixie sea de gran ayuda, acaba de destruir algunos libros ¿que pasa si algo malo le pasa a Tempest?

—¡Sunburst! No seas negativo, ella puede, solo necesita practica— contesto la unicornio separándose un poco de él.

Rarity limpiaba el desorden que había provocado Trixie, Twilight solo se quedo viendo a la unicornio celeste estar sentada sin ayudar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Oye Trixie, creo que deberías ayudar a Rarity con el desastre que ¡TU! Causas te— regaño en un tono fuerte Twilight llamando la atención de su alumna y amigo.

—Pero ella esta por terminar ¿ves?— ella señalo a Rarity quien no iba ni por la mitad de limpiar— oh bueno, casi.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera porque leíste mal el hechizo— siguió regañando ella acercándose a la unicornio celeste.

—¿Perdón? Ah! No tengo la culpa, el libro lo tuvo, sus palabras estaban algo borrosas— casi retando a la princesa se acerca igual chocando cuernos.

—Ah, chicas, no creo que sea bueno estar discutiendo en estos momentos, ¿recuerdan? Hechizo, restaurar el cuerno de Tempest jeje— Starlight se interpone entre ellas separándolas.

—Agh, mi crin se ensucio— se quejo Rarity teniendo algo de polvo en su ya descuidada crin morada, pero se callo de inmediato al recibir una mirada amenazadora de Starlight— pero, ya no importa jeje.

—Bien, ayudare a Rarity— indignada toma una escoba y empieza a barrer aceptando que tal vez "tuvo" un poco la culpa.

—Creí por un momento que se iban a pelear— comentó Sunburst acomodándose los lentes y como todo caballero ayudo a limpiar.

Después le siguió Starlight y Twilight solo quedo observando y sonrió un poco para también ayudar a los demás, las demás mane six se preguntaban donde estaban Rarity y Twilight o para que llamo con tanta urgencia Starlight a su amiga.

—Seguiré con mi trabajo, con su permiso— Tempest se retira del salón real pero en vez hacer guardia se dirige rápido a su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, revisó debajo de su cama sacando un maletín negro.

Al abrirla dentro había un rastreador, una corona dorada, el mango de una espada y un pequeño espejo, lo tomo y lo apretó con su casco este al instante levito solo y se hizo mas grande apareciendo ahí Dark Star.

—Mi señora— de inmediato se arrodillo al ver a la alicornio morada.

—Vaya vaya, después de tanto tiempo me hablas, traidora— dijo en un tono burlón pero severo.

—¿Que?— ella estaba confundida sin entender el comentario de Dark.

—Uno de mis capitanes me informo que eres la nueva capitana de la guardia real del castillo de Ponyville— contestó sobresaltando a la unicornio.

—¡No! bueno, si, pero no es lo que parece, con ayuda de los ellas podremos...— no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por su líder.

—¿Ellas? ¿Quienes?— cuestiono arqueando una ceja.

—Los elementos de la armonía, son un grupo conformadas por seis ponis, ellas derrotaron a Storm King volviéndolo piedra y para no sufrir el mismo destino, me les tuve que unir— contesta en un tono serio.

—Que extraño, solo envíe un equipo de búsqueda, no de guerra ¿que rayos hacían?— esas preguntas pusieron casi helada a Tempest, si le decía la verdad lo mas probable es que fuera destruida por ella muy pronto— como sea, envíe a uno de mis fieles guardias, le informare sobre tu "plan", él te ayudara a encontrar a esa alicornio blanca mas rápido, y si me vuelves a fallar tu cabeza estará colgada en mi pared.

El espejo cayo y fue recogido por ella guardándolo en el maletín.

—Bien, ugh...no se que hacer, pero lo dicho y hecho esta— se dijo así misma casi insegura.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo amigos, espero que les haya gustado :D le doy muchas gracias a mi amigo Ivan Apacami por los consejos y ayuda que me dio para este capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, bye!**


End file.
